Electric Cherry Blossom
by KotonashiSakura
Summary: [NaruxSaku] They've grown into quite strong jounin, and it was only a matter of time for hormones to hit at the age of 16, right? Oh me, oh my.
1. Chapter 1: Hosting a Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! D: Please don't take me away!**

**Ish mah first fanfiction ; **

In this story: Everyone is age 21, it's kind of fuedal-modern, Sakura grew her hair out again. Sasuke is gone.

Pairings: SakuraNaruto, InoShikamaru, KibaHinata, NejiTenTen.

**_Electric Cherry Blossom_**

**_Chapter One  
_**

Like any ordinary day, Sakura was plummeting her knuckles at a large stone; it exploded into tiny pieces. Yeah, Sakura had gotten stronger. Make that WAY stronger. She was training, like usual. It wasn't surprising to see her sweating and kicking at a tree, or punching at a stone all day long.

Naruto was solemnly slurping a rather long Miso Ramen noodle. It was a change, actually. He was usually found vacumming up a thick, flavourful noodle. He had decided it was time to be mature, instead of being the hyper-active person he was. It was okay once in awhile, though. He knew that for sure. "Mm.. This IS actually really good! I'm glad Sakura-Chan mentioned it!" He stated to himself.

Sasuke, for one, was off on a mission. They knew he would be a month or two. This was quite common.

"Naruttooo!" Sakura yelled, waving as she ran up next to him. "Hiya, Sakura-Chan. How are you?" Slit eyes and thin whiskers met the cherry blossoms face, she blushed. She had succumbed to the silly kitsune's feelings rather some time ago, but never mentioned it. "I'm fine, you?" Naruto nodded, "I'm good. Want to ttry some Ramen?" Naruto offered, Sakura shrugged. "Sure.." Naruto lifted her chopsticks; she took the bait. As for the ramen noodle, it was just one loonngg string of dough, atatched to Naruto's mouth aswell. Their lips connected softly, Sakura blushed madly and landed a fine punch between his eyes, Naruto didn't move. No, he moved. He moved off his chair, off the ground, into a wall. "NARUTTOO!"

After about half an hour of begging for forgivness, Sakura finally collapsed in forgivness. "Fiinnee. Well, I have to go and deliver invitations. "Invitations? To what? A PAARTAY? AWESOME." Sakura nodded, slipping him an invite with a slight twirl and ran off. "First of all, Neji and TenTen. Then Ino and Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata."

She finally made it, the gym. TenTen and Neji were usually training here. No doubt. Sakura peeked around the corner of the door, spotting the two punching and kicking. "TenTen! Neji!" She ran up, stopping dead in her tracks and laying out two invitations. They took the invitations and opened them,

_Dear TenTen(or Neji!)_

_You're invited to Sakura's Partay!! It's a sleepover party, so bring pajamas, toothbrush, sleeping bag, whatever you need! Be sure to bring atleast ONE snack, so we'll have a good time. You don't have to bring anything to big! Just a truck load of excitement, yeah. Corny. :D Well, see you there!_

_Love, Sakura Haruno.  
_

They looked at eachother, blinked, smiled. "Sure we'll come! Sounds like fun." Sakura twirled and ran out, headed off to Ino and Shikamaru. It had been only five minutes before she reached her destination, Ino's house. Sakura banged on the door, "Innoo! Shikkaamarruu!!" There was a slight medolic tone to her voice, she knocked once more before Ino answered. "Sakura? Oh. Hiya!" Ino jumped happily, noticing an envelope. "A partayyy?" She tok the invites and Sakura grinned, happy of course. "See you there..?" Ino slammed the door, running to Shikamaru. She heard through the door, '**Shikaa-Pooh, guess whaat! We gots invites to a partayy, by Sakura! Isn't that great? Lets bring nachos. Okay? Okay. I'll go get everything ready becuase it's tonight! Go pack some pajamas or something. GET READY GET READY GET READY!" **That was Ino, always talking. Unlike a certain Hinata, who she went to next.

"Hinata?" She banged on her door, "Hinataaa? Kibaa?" Hinata answered the door, she smiled. "Hey, S-Sakura-Chan!" Kiba layed his elbows ontop of her head, looking at Sakura with a grin. "Hey, Sakura-Chan." Sakura blinked, "Kiba? Hiya!" She smiled at the two and chuckled, "Here." She handed them the invites and headed off to her house, preparing for the party.


	2. Chapter 2: A One Night Stand

**_Chapter Two_**

_**I may not be able to post chapters much, seeing as my dad is starting to take the weekends off and I usually have homework D:**_

_**This chapter is probaly going to be the most sexual. :3**_

Sakura stiffled a yawn, cracking open her freezer and pullong out a pepperoni pizza, along with a few toppings. "I know everyone loves pepperoni... But also likes other stuff, aswell." She slid the pizza into the oven and set it on medium, so it wouldn't burn. "By the time this is done, they'll be here."

Ino rummaged through her dresser, flicking out her pajamas, her makeup bag, her toothbrush, shampoo and conditioner, slippers, brush, all that stuff. "Why do I keep these things in my dresser..?" She sighed and wandered into the kitchen, grabbing nachos and cheese dip. "I HAVE THE NACHOS." Shikamaru yelled back, "WHATEVER."

Hinata flung all of her things into a sleeping back and folded the sleeping bag, a huge lump in it. "There we are. Are you ready Kiba? The party is in 15 minutes.." Kiba nodded, already out the door.

"Come on!" Hinata ran after him.

TenTen and Neji, already prepared, were at Sakura's door. They knocked and she answered, "Hey Guys!" She smiled brightly, inviting them in. As she was about to close the door, everyone else filed in. "Hey!" She stared at Naruto and bluched, though her greeting was forwared to everyone else and they said hi back.

"Welcome everyone! I've got the first game ready, the piz-" She stopped there. She didn't want to ruin the surprise. "Well, first of all, 7 mintues in heaven!" Everyone spurred in excitement. "Sweet!"

They all yelled. Sakura almost jumped. "Okay, so we'll spin a bottle to determine who goes with who. They pulled a empty sake bottle from the coffee table and layed it on it's side, spinning it.

"Sakura is with.." The bottle span, span, stopped.. "Naruto." Maruto leaped with joy, "Awesome!" Sakura blushed, "Fine fine.." They were shoved into a closet and locked in for seven minutes. During the time, Naruto curled his fingers around her waist and pulled her in, giving her a long passioante kiss. Then let her go. "N-Naruto.." Naruto chuckled, "Did I do good?" Sakura nodded, blushing. With a jolt of momentom, Sakura pinned him to the wall. 'FIVE MORE MINUTES!' Sakura blushed and wrapped one leg around his, openeing her mouth slightly. Naruto was blushing, he couldn't believe this! He accepted and slid his tongue in. After about 4 minutes to exploring eachothers mouths and gasping for air every now and then, they hugged eachother till time was up. Sakura had quickly removed herself from Naruto when the closet door opened.

"Soo.. How did it go?" TenTen winked, letting them out. "I'm not telling." Sakura smirked, "Now we have to spin the bottle again. After everyone had repeated the process Naruto and Sakura had done, they decided to eat. "The pizza is ready!" Sakura layed out the pizza in slices on her silver table, spreading out the toppings. "Everyone dig in!"

Once they finished eating, they sat in a circle and suggested games. "How about T or D?" Kiba asked, everyone nodded. "Great idea. Kiba goes first." Kiba fell over onto his side, then got up. "Whhaatt?! .. Fine. Well.." Naruto raised his hand. "PICK ME PICK ME." Kiba smirked, "Naruto.. Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to pin Sakura-Chan to the ground and kiss her." Kiba smirked.

Naruto accepted, toppling over Sakura and pinning his arms beside her, keeping her trapped. "Ready, Sakura-Chan?" Sakura closed her eyes, prepared. "Grr.. I guess." Naruto landed a romantic, loving kiss on her lips. Sakura blushed, Naruto got off. "Saaakkuurraaa, YOU BLUSHED. YOU LIKE NARUTO." Ino stated loudly. "DO NOT." Naruto frowned. Sakura punched Ino. After abit of fighting, they maintained their game. "Hinata-Chan, I dare you to give Kiba a lapdance!" Hinata blushed, "Narutoo!" Hinata frowned and slid herself onto Kiba's already hard erection, blushing. She grinded her hips, so forth. "Done.." Hinata quickly got of and Kiba was in a daze. "Whoo! WAY TO GO HINATA!" The girls cheered. Hinata smiled.

"Well, s'bout time we got comfortable in our pajamas, hn?" They nodded. All the girls went into Sakura's room, the boys into the guest room to change. Ten minutes later, the girls came out all wearing a black spaghetti strap tanktop, which fit their curves perfectly. Sakura wore pink short-shorts, Hinata white silk shorts, TenTen long green pajama pants, Ino yellow pajama capri. All the guys just wore black shorts, nothing out of the ordinary. Sakura blushed as she saw Naruto's abs. She almost fell over. "God, he's strong.." She muttered.

They all plopped onto the couch, Sakura popped on a movie. The Grudge. "Okay, everyone. This is a SCARY movie, so, don't be afraid to cuddle.. Wink wink." She giggled and sat next to Naruto, resting her head on his shoulder without noticing. _Nice view._ Naruto thought, looking down into her chest cleavage. The movie began..

_**2 hours later.**_

Sakura was cuddled up into Naruto's chest, as Hinata were with Kiba, TenTen were with Neji, and Ino were with Shikamaru. All the men blushed, snuggling them closely. Sakura spoke up, quickly removing herself from Naruto. "Who was scared?" Everyone raised their hands. "Wow.. Haha." They walked into Sakura's room and layed out their sleeping bags. "Time for bed, now."

Everyone slid into their sleeping bags. Naruto forgot his. "Damnit!" Sakura blinked, "Whats wrong?"

"I forgot my sleeping bag."

"You can sleep with me.."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I always thought you hated me, or something along the lines of that.."

"I've succumbed to your feelings towards me.." She blushed, "Don't tell anyone.. Even if most people already know."

"Alright.." Naruto slid into Sakura's sleeping bag with her, Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and her knee slid over his hard erection. "Naruto?"

"What?" He blushed.

"You have an.. Erection.." She coughed, blushing. She was slightly wet herself, no complaining.

"Oh.. Should I try and get rid of it?"

"No.. It's ok." She blushed and slid onto his erection, making him even harder. "Is this good?"

Naruto nodded. "Perfect.." Sakura lifted herself and kicked off her pants, running herself over his erection. "Better?" He nodded. She slid off her panties, "How about now?" She slid onto his wet cock, making him shudder and moan. "Sakura.. Oh Sakura.." She smirked and rode his cock, making him moan even louder. "M-Maybe we shouldn't do this here.."

Sakura agreed, dragging him into the guest room and locking it. She lit a candle and pushed him onto the bed, "I've always loved you Naruto, and I've waited for a moment like this to come.." She giggled and slid onto his erect cock once more, grinding her hips aswell. "O-Oohh! Sakura!" Naruto moaned, Sakura grinded harder. "You like this?" She winked, Naruto nodded slowly. "I'll make it even better." She pushed herself off of him and got onto her knees, creating circles around his erection and pumping in and out, "Oh god! Sakura!" Sakura layed herself on his chest, Naruto took over. "Now it's my turn." He smirked and slid one of her hard buds into his mouth, pleasuring it while using his thumb and index finger on the other nipple. She moaned, Naruto slid down abit, tracing kisses on her body. He plunged a finger in, playing with her clit and thrusting in and out. "Oh, Naruto!" Her hips bucked, he entered her. He pounded her hard, HARD. "Oh god! I think I'm going to-.." She released her fluids, they orgasmed in unision. "Oh god.. Sakura.."

"W-What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that said, they fell asleep cuddled up with eachother.

_**Next Morning.**_

Sakura and Naruto both picked up towels, heaidng into the bathroom. "Last night was.. Wonderful." She stated, hugging him. "Thanks." Naruto blinked. "I should be thanking you, Sakura." The both chuckled and turned on the shower. After about 15 minutes in the shower with eachother, they got out. Everyone was waiting, yet they were shocked when the door opened. "Naruto? Sakrua? In a shower? Together?" Sakura and Naruto blushed, running into the room. "Next time.. We make sure they're all sound asleep. The nodded.

_**------------**_

_**Woo. End of chapter 2. Yaii. I'll probaly get hated for my horrible job on the hentai parts. xD 3 R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Alittle Shopping and a Party

Oh shit, I haven't updated in forever sakhfaslkjhfwqoi. Well, now I am! Tonight, I shall make atleast two chapters. Squee. This one will be longer then the others, for sure. ;3

**Chapter Three: A little Shopping and a Party**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Alright, everyone. I suppose you should all go home." Sakura admitted with a sigh.

Everyone nodded

_Ino: I wonder what all that moaning was coming from. Chehehehhh. I'm telling everyone._

"Well, bye." As soon as everyone filed out with their belongings, Sakura brought up a question. "What are you doing Tonight, Naruto-Kun?" Naruto shrugged, "I think I'll just go home for now. Is that ok?" Sakura nodded, "Yeppers." Naruto grinned and planted a gentle kiss on her forhead. "See you, Sakura-chan!" She waved and closed the door, locking it.

"Breakfast.. Food, then I think I'll go out.. Well, after I get dressed." She chuckled and headed off to the kitchen. "I think I'll make.. croissant.. Yeah, sure. A croissant and eggs." Sakura shuffled through the fridge, pulling out a carton of eggs. She carefully placed it next to the stove and slammed close the fridge door.

Soon enough, she was rummaging through the cupboard, "I know I have a bag of croissant's here.. I just bought some at the bakery a few days ago! Grr.. Oh, right here. Ehhhehh." She had this habit of talking to herself, kind of unusual. The cherry blossom slammed close the cupboard as she gripped a large bag of pastrys. "Bagels, Tarts, Dessert Croissant.. croissant! She attempted to grab a croissant, she succeeded. "Alright.." With a swift movement, she opened the carton and cracked some eggs into a pan. "Set it too.." She set the stove to four. The eggs sizzled, then cooked quietly.

The innocent kunoichi pulled out a detailed plate and dropped her croissant on it.

**7 minutes later**

The eggs were cooked, as so she flipped them and waited a moment. "Naruto would love this.." She sighed, staring into abyss. She seemed dazed, then had awoken at the scent of something burning. "Oh no! The eggs!" A flame uprose from the pan. "Damn damn damn!!" Her reaction wasn't a very good one, infact, she panicked and flung the pan into the sink. "Shit!" Sakura took the eggs and toppled them onto her plate. "Darn.." Her eggs had a tint of black. "Ah well.." She sighed and pulled out her wooden chair, sitting down and digging in.

**After breakfast**

Sakura gently layed her plate down in the sink and walked to the staircase, gripping the handle and taking slow steps upwards. As soon as she reached the top of the spiralling stairs, she turned the knob of her room and began going through her closet. "Hmm.. I'll jsut wear something simple, I'm going to the mall with Temari anyways." She pulled out jean capri, a red tanktop, and white skater shoes. She looked dazzling in the outfit, even if it was quite crude.

The beautiful cherry scented woman strode into the bathroom and tied her hair up, putting a large clip to the back to lift her hair up and plastering a smaller strawberry clip in the front. "Hmm.. My face looks kind of.. Plain..." She applied glossy kiwi scented gloss to her cashmere lips and blush pink eye shadow to her eye features. And to complete everything, which made her ever so adorable, was the red tint that naturally attended her little percky nose.

She was absolutely beautiful. A wild cherry scented woman with such pretty features, and a beautiful body. What could one ask more of? Possibly a great personality. Which, of course, this fragile kunoichi had. She was more then lovely.

After a few minute walk, Sakura reached her destination- Temari's house. "Temariii? You theeree?" Temari dashed out the door in black jeans, green skater shoes, and a purple tubetop. "Heylo, Sakura-Chan! Ready? Ok. Let's go!" Sakura didn't even get time to answer. She giggled, following after her. "Lets go to the candy parlor first. I have a craving. Teehee." Sakura blushed slightly, licking her sweet lips. "Hokai."

They opened the door to the candy parlor, a bell making a jingling sound which rung in Sakura's ears. Sakura twirled and picked up a lollipop, as Temari chose m&m's. The cash register rang, "Two dollars, please." The kunoichi delicatley placed a toonie on the table. "Thanks."

The pair walked out of the shop. Sakura gently unwrapped her lollipop and threw the plastic wrap into a nearby garbage can. She seemed just so.. Innocent. Like a mere child, just as she licked the colorful candy with joy. "Awhh, SAKURA-CHAAAN! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE." Sakura nearly fell at Temari's statement, she was blushing crazily. "Err, thanks." She chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. Temari nodded with a grin and they headed off to the mall.

**At the mall...**

"Ooo. Let's go to HBV." They agreed with a nod and ran in. "Sooo much musiiiicc." Sakura was generally a huge music fan. A/N: Like me irl. x3 "Squee! My favourite song is playing!" She dropped all of the P!ATD CD's in her arms and squealed. She was in the back of the store, so no one had seen her, luckily.

_"Take Me Out" By "Franz Ferdinand"_

_So if you're lonely_

_You know I'm here waiting for you_

_I'm just a crosshair_

_I'm just a shot away from you_

_And if you leave here_

_You leave me broken, shattered, I lie_

_I'm just a crosshair_

_I'm just a shot, then we can die_

_I know I won't be leaving here with you_

_I say don't you know_

_You say you don't go_

_I say... take me out!_

_I say you don't show_

_Don't move, time is slow_

_I say... take me out!_

_If I move this could die_

_If I move this could die_

_I want you...to take me out!_

_I say you don't know_

_You say you don't go_

_I say... take me out!_

_I know I won't be leaving here (with you)_

_I know I won't be leaving here_

_I know I won't be leaving here (with you)_

_I know I won't be leaving here with you_

_I say don't you know?_

_You say you don't know_

_I say take me out_

_If I wink, this can die_

_If I wane, this can die_

_I want you to take me out_

_If I move, this could die_

_If I move, this could die_

_Come on, take me out_

_I know I won't be leaving here_

_I know I won't be leaving here_

_I know I won't be leaving here_

_I know I won't be leaving here with you_

Sakura picked up all of the CD's and went towards the counter. "20 dollars." She placed two ten's on the counter as the cashier placed all the CD's in a small plastic bag. "Thanks." She nodded and walked off. "Alright, I'm done, Temari." Temari had a bag full of CD's. "Ooo. Utada Hikaru. Awesome." Sakura gave a thumbs up as they wandered into L.A. Express. "Oooo. I LOVE these clothes!" Sakura chuckled as they seperated and explored the shop.

"FUCK YEAH!!" Temari jumped up, holding onto the last twirl skirt in the shop. For sale. "And with this white tanktop, which has lace trim. Shall go perfect with it. Sqeee!" Temari ran into the changing room, as Sakura was sitll looking. She pulled out a pretty silk robe. "Oooo. Lovely." She put it over her arm and continued looking...

**Naruto..**

"Oooh, Sakura-Chan. I'd do anything to see you right now..." He rested his chin on his palm. His eyes seemed glazed over as if he was looking into the nothingness. "You truely are bliss in the body of a goddess." He blushed slightly and sighed with admiration. "And how I adore you.. I'm going over to Sakura-Chan's place right after work!" He continued writing things down on papers.

**Back to Sakura and Temari!**

"Awhh yeah! Sakura-Chan! I forgot to tell you that there is a costume party at TenTen's place tonight. We should go to the costume shop." Sakura nodded in agreement and they both headed over to the costume shop. "Y'know, Sakura, you'd look adorable in this." Temari lifted up a scantily clad bunny costume. Sakura nearly died. "Really?"

The two tried on different costumes.

Sakura: Bunny, Kitten, Mouse, Bride, Pirate, Rockstar... Kitten Won. She looked so cute in the costume. A black one-piece suit. It had no leggings, or sleeves. It was complete with little black kitty ears and a nice shade of pink lipstick. The red tint on her nose made it look ever the better. It came with little gloves that had claws on them and slipper shoes.

Temari: Puppy, Frog, Assassin, Punk RockStar, Emo, Flower... Puppy won. Now this was adorable. She had floppy little brown puppy ears and the same kind of suit as Sakura, yet brown. It came with little puppy gloves and slipper shoes.

"So Cute!" They changed back into their normal clothes and continued. "Hmm.. Come here!" They ran into a store and picked out clothes. Sakura got a black shirt with a chibi panda on it that said 'Gimme Some Sugar!' It was so cute! She also got jeans and pink and black running shoes.

Temari got the same outfit, yet her shirt had a chibi frog on it that said 'Ribbity Love 3' It was to die for. The two paid and at the end, they had tons of bags. "Let's run home. Naruto should be off work any minute."

**At the house..**

Sakura and Temari quickly changed into their costumes and grinned, "We look so adorable. I wonder what Naruto is going to be wearing.." The door bell rang. "Coming!" Sakura unlocked the door and opened it with ease. "Hello Naru-" ... A fox? She nearly died with laughter. "Whaaaaat?" Naruto melted into a pile of nothing A/N: Note really. x3. No, just kidding. Instead he laughed with Sakura. "Temari, come look. Doesn't Naruto look so cute?!" Temari nodded with a slight grin and chuckle. "Come on, lets go." The other two nodded, "Alrighty."

**A few minutes later, and they're at the party.**

"Heylo, Tenten!" They all greeted in unision. "Hello, come in, **come in**!" Everyone was dancing and chatting. "Wow, nice party, TenTen." Sakura was staring at all the lights and listening to the music. "Naruto! Let's dance!" She grinned and hopped to the dance floor. Temari looked around, and sighed. She had no one to dance with. "Yo, Temari. Shikamaru slouched with his hands in his pocket. Ino couldn't make it." Cough. "She was uhh... Sleeping.. Yeah.. So, want to dance?" She nodded and grinned, going onto the dance floor.

Mr. Sandman started to play.

Sakura started to sing with the song, "Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. Make him the cutest I've ever seen. Give him two lips of roses and clover. And tell him that I'm ever so lonesome. Sandman, I'm so alone. Don't have nobody to call my own. Please turn on your magic beam, Mr. Sandman, and bring me a dream. Lalalalala LALALA. Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream.." She was cut off when Naruto lifted her chin and planted a passionate kiss upon her silk patterened lips. A blush scaped over her features. Suddenly a slow dance came, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and the stepped left twice, right once. So on.

**After dancing **

Sakura had.. Well, one too many drinks. She was dizzy and kept flirting with other guys. "You know, .. Kankuro... Your pretty hot. Heheheehhh.." She poked his nose, which of course, slightly weirded him out. Naruto grabbed her bridal style and headed for the door. "I think I'll bring her home, TenTen. See yah." She waved goodbye as Naruto headed out the door. "C'mon, Sakura."

**At Sakura's Place**

Naruto kicked open the door and headed upstairs, plopping her on the bed. He covered her with a warm quilt and kissed her red tinted nose. "Good night, cherry blossom."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Well, what do you think? I made it longer, for sure. I'm thinking of making a GaaxSaku and putting Mr. Sandman in it. That would match more. Teehee. I'm falling for Gaara x Sakura. Ahwell. 3 Well, R&R!!! Thankyoooss. 343296701.


	4. Chapter 4: A Day At The Park

Weee. Another update. :

Hosheet. Sex. Outside. :O At a park! WARNING: LEMON, CH'YEAH.

**Chapter Four: A Day At The Park. And I Didn't Say A Normal Day.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura woke up, feeling like an instense group of butterflies plastered around her gut. "Uuughh.." She coughed, leaning back and holding one hand on her slim stomach. Quickly, she grabbed the corner of the nightstand and swung out of her bed, very quickly. "Fuck!" She kneeled infront of the toilet and let herself go..

She wiped her mouth the the back of her hand, flushing the vomit down the toilet. "Thats the last time I get drunk.. I could use some fresh air.." She shuffled through her dresser and pulled out a flimsy black skirt and white tanktop. She dressed in the clothing and slipped on her white skater shoes. "The park should be nice."

The intoxicating cherry painted her lips with a strawberry scented gloss. Tieing up her hair once again, she headed out the door. _I heard the cherry blossoms are in bloom._ Sakura hooked her hands behind her back and paced towards the park. And yet she didn't know..

Naruto sat lazily on the wooden, brown park bench. A golden dedication was embedded into the wood. _'Dedicated to the first hokage; Shodaime.'_ There were benches with the same thing, yet had Nidaime, Sandaime, eventually there would be a dedication for Tsunade.

Sakura entered through the park gates, the cherry blossoms blended with her hair, she was basiclaly camoflouged other then her stand-out skirt. "Yoh, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto greeted, catching Sakura's attention. "Hai Naruto." She grinned and walked up to him. "How're you?" The sun glistened with her pretty complection, which basically bewildered the young ninja. "I-I'm fine."

"That's good."

"Y-Yeah..." Naruto stood there, his eyes glazed over her beauty.

"Are you okay?" She quirked a slender brow.

"Oh, yeah." He snapped out of the abyss and grinned. "Want to walk over to the feild with me? I know this really nice spot by the cherry blossoms." Sakura smiled with a solid nod. "Sure!" Naruto stood and began walking, assuming she would follow; which she did. Soon they reached a nice shaded area where the cherry blossoms fluttered everywhere with the warm breeze. "You know, Sakura, you truely are a goddess.. In the form of pure bliss." Sakura blushed, Naruto pinning her to a tree. He planted a soft, loving kiss on her cashmere lips.

His strong hands curved over her hips, their bodies molding together. "Naruto..." Sakura was blushing wildly. "Don't worry, Sakura-Chan, nobody will see us, or find us for the matter." And with the irony, Ino came in yelling, "SAKURAAAAAAA. I FOUUND YOOOOU." Naruto looked at Ino, glared, then brushed Sakura's lips with his. "Meet me here tonight, blossom." He swept his index finger and middle finger across her rosy cheeks and wandered off.

"Ino! God damnit! You always barge in at the WRONG MOMENTS." Sakura reached back and slapped her, out of pure anger. SHe then walked off, leaving Ino completely bewildered.

_Wow.. Naruto has REALLY matured.. _Thought Sakura. She continued her stroll through the park, staring at all the other couples.

**Later That Night...**

Sakura waited patiently, staring up at the silver moon. Her shadowy figure seemed like a doll, figurine, in the moonlight. "Sakura?" Coughed a certain Naruto. "Naruto? Hai." Naruto had already pinned her to the same tree, kissing her. "Are we alone?" Questioned Sakura. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure." Her tilted his head, giving her another kiss. "I really do love you, Sakura-Chan. Ever since I was a child." He was slightly blushing, but you couldn't really notice. "Naruto, I don't know why I didn't like you back then, but I adore you now." She swung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Naruto tugged on the zipper of her thin jacket, quickly pulling it out and leaving it forgotten. "Are you sure, we should do it.. Here?" Naruto answered the question with a light kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip for entrance. Sakura slightly parted her lips; Naruto fondled his tongue with hers and explored her mouth. Such sweet sensations he gave her.

Naruto pulled off her shirt, as Sakura did the same to him. She placed her hands on his toned chest, leaving him to feel every curve of her bed. Her perky breasts brushed against his chest, which made him hard. Well, not like he already wasn't. "How I admire you, Naruto." She arched forward, asking for more then just sweet kisses. Naruto slipped off his pants, leaving him clad in only grey boxers.

Sakura gripped his wrists and placed his hands on the rim of her skirt, he replied by taking off her skirt. She was found in only a lacy bra and panties. "Mm.." She moaned, she was surely wet. Naruto reached behind her and fumbled with her bra strap. Sakura winked, "Fronty." Naruto chuckled. "Nice." He reached forward and unclipped her bra from the front. The young man used his thumb and index finger to play with her buds.

He lowered slightly and used his impassive tongue to flick her mounds, she moaned sweetly. "More.." She whispered, Naruto complying. He nipped and sucked, making her shudder. Naruto began to trail kisses over her collar bone, breasts, and stomach. As he got lower, her pulled her panties down farther, until they were off. "Not fair. I'm completely naked, you still have your boxers on." Naruto smirked. "Thats life, hun." Sakura rolled her eyes with a smirk. Her dimples made her look so cute. Naruto trailed kisses until he came to her 'area'. Naruto put one finger in, then slipped in two, thrusting forward and back. Sakura gave out low moans, stiffening from pleasure. "Naruto, Naruto!" She cried, as Naruto entered three fingers. Could he do anymore? God.

Naruto licked his lips, Sakura's fluids spilling down her leg. He licked up all of her juices, leaving her completely restless. "Oooh, Naruto." Naruto picked her up and layed her on the fresh green grass. Her hair spread over her face and the grass. Naruto manuvered her legs over his shoulders, givng him more space. He put his hands onher hips, entering her. He started to pump in and out, making her moan. "Ooh, Naruto!" Her juices ejected, and she was panting. Hard.

**End Lemon.**

After a few moments of relaxing, they saw a blinding light. "Shit! Park Guaarrdd." They picked up their clothes and got dressed, bits of juices still on Sakura's leg. Naruto grabbed her by the waist, hiding themselves behind a tree. After a abit of waiting, they fell asleep, and the guard ended up _not_ catching them.

_Sakura, Sakura.. The things you do to me.._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

That was a pretty long lemon. : Did you like it? R&R, please. :D


	5. Chapter 5: I hate you! I love him more!

**WTF. I DECIDED TO UPATED?! AFTER uhm.. Last time I updated was the 17th of December, 2006. askghas. Sorry guys! Grr. Okay, well here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Oh, and, I will be adding a made up character in the story to spice things up.**

**Chapter Five: I hate you! I love him more!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura fluttered open her lashes at the sound of immature giggles. "I-ino! Hinata?!" A heavy blush tainted her features as she heaved herself up, out of Naruto's grip. Naruto and her had slumped into an.. odd position after sleeping against a tree last night. "Sa-ku-ra-chaaan is gettin' it on with the number one knucklehead ninja? Oh me oh my!" Ino teased, Hinata blushing and still giggling like a schoolgirl would have.

"Naruto! Get up!" She gripped his muscular arm and lifted him into a standing position. He was half awake, half sleeping. Sakura frowned, brushing away a few locks from her face with the pads of her fingers. "I'm going home." She shot a glare at Ino and Hinata, and stormed to her house.

**At Sakura's house..**

Sakura had taken a quick shower simply to untangle the knots in her hair and get off all of the stains dried into her silk skin. At the moment, though, she was flicking between channels on her television in attempt to find a good program. "A-ha!" She said loudly, finding one of her favorite shows, which happened to be Full Moon Wo Sagashite. (A/N: IRL, I'm currently obsessed with that show. xx) She bobbed her head to the beautiful music that played, also paying firm attention to the gorgeous animation. If you pressed your ear against her front door, you could probably make a faint 'Takuto, I'd rather you lose all of your memories then become a ghost. Please.. I love you.' And if you were watching through her window for some reason, you'd see the underage Mitsuki lock lips with the older Shinigami. (A/N: You'd understand that more if you have ever seen that show. . Also, that is chapter 50, I think.)

**Back at the park..**

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck looking worried. "What happened? Sakura-chan looked pretty pissed.." Ino shrugged, hooking her arm Hinata's as bestfriend would do. "Probably _cramps_, if you catch by drift." She winked then chuckled, Naruto obviously not  catching her drift. "Ehhh?" Ino slapped her forehead slightly, sighing at the stupid ninja. "Her period, dumbass." Naruto then smiled, chuckling nervously. "Ohh! Alright."

Naruto began to walk away, leaving Ino and Hinata standing there. "Fuck. Everybody in Konoha knows how she is when she is on her monthly.. And Naruto just happened to be the only one not to know.. Dumbass." She sighed and shook her head, beginning to walk off in the other direction.

Naruto banged on Sakura's door, listening carefully for any signs of movement.

"Co-oming!" Called out a dainty voice which seemed rather upbeat. The door slowly opened, and she growled. "Yes, fuckhead?" She quirked her brow, Naruto not minding at all. "You okay?" "What the fuck do you think? God. Are you that screwed up?" Naruto sighed, tapping her forehead. Sakura could've sworn she was about to bite his finger right off that grabby hand of his. "Back off." Naruto didn't obey, but simply barged in passed her, staring at the TV. Icecream was scattered across the glass table, the sad show she put on earlier still playing. "..Eh." He turned around, scratching his head. "Sakura.." "What?!" She yelled, forcefully. "Nevermind."

"Get out."

"Fine."

"Right now, Naruto."

"Fine."

She gestured him towards the door, Naruto instantly walking out. And damn, she was going to rip his head off.

**Later that day.**

Sakura stretched out her limbs, yawning. It was .. 4:28. PM. Passed Midnight. Rounded off, 4:30. Time to start preparing dinner. But she didn't give half a fuck. She wasn't hungry. Instead she decided to stroll around Konoha for the evening, contemplating on how she ended up with Naruto in the first place. After all, he was kind of moronic.. Eh, whatever.

"Sa-ku-raaaa!" Called a familiar voice, that when she turned around, happened to be Lee's. "Yes Lee-kun?" "Be my girlfriend." "How about instead I punch your lights out." "Yeah oka- Wait whaa?" Sakura smirked and turned around again, starting to walk once more, leaving Lee clueless.

About half an hour later, she crashed into a blonde haired man. But, no. It wasn't Naruto. Who was he? "Hai, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" The man asked kindly, extending his hand to her. "Y-yeah," She grabbed his hand, pulling herself up. "Sorry, I'm Sakura Haruno." She brushed herself off, blushing mildly. "Oh, Miss Haruno! I've heard much about you!" Her clamped his hands infront of his chest, his expression joyful. This caused her to smile. "Oh, terribly sorry. My name? Itami Kojima!" He answered back. Suddenly, a bell ran in Sakura's head. "I-Ta-Mi.. Itami-kun!" She grinned, swinging her arms around his neck. "You don't remember me, Ita-kun? Sakura from childhood." She nuzzled her face into his neck, which caused him to blush in confusion. Then, he smiled, embracing her now. "Sakura! I remember!" He tightly hugged her, then let her go. Yes, she was standing infront of her childhood love, the cherry blossoms in bloom and flustering about them. "Haii, I missed you tons!" She blushed timidly, Itami smiling at her adorable reaction. "As I too you, Sakura-chan!"

At the moment of their embrace, Naruto had unfortunately passed by and stopped dead in his tracks, shocked. "S-Sakura-chhaan?" Sakura snapped her head towards Naruto, her mouth gaping, then she glared. He wouldn't let Naruto ruin the reunion. "Naruto.. This is Itami. My childhood love." The last words struck him like a dagger, and staggered backwards. "Oh.. I see.." He looked down at his feet, then walked away.

"Sakura-chan," Itami started, "That was quite harsh.." Sakura nodded. "I know. He had it coming, though." She was hoping that she would rid herself of virginity and purity with Itami, but she fell so head over heels for Naruto when Itami left.. She couldn't have helped herself. Now she regreted it. "Come on, lets walk." She laced her fingers with his and started to walk along the narrow cobble stone path, sighing.

**Around 6 pm, it's raining.**

**OCCHARACTERXSAKURAROMANTICMOMENT: **Sakura entwined both of her hands with his, pressing her lips gently against his. "H-Haiii, Sakura-chan.." Itami was blushing crazily now, seeing as it was raining and her hair was pressing down on her skull messily, which created an elegant look to her already stunning features. "Hush. Just.. Let me soak into this moment. I've been waiting for it." She stumbled forwards, pressing her lips against his abit harder. Due to the stumbling, he fell backwards, Sakura ontop. "S-Sakura.." Was all he could squeak out. The rain drops coursed down her cheeks making it look as if she were crying. _Damn.. I'm betraying Naruto.. But, I've wanted him for much longer. And.. And.. _Sakura pressed down onto him, shuddering. She was the dominate one this time. _I love Itami Kojima more then ever._ A grin nearly curved her ruby lips, though she held it back. It would spoil the moment. "Sakura, please. In public just isn't right." "B-but.. Nobodies around.. And.. And.." She blushed softly, "I've wanted you, Ita-kun. For far too long." This caused the male to blush..

**The next day.**

"FUCKFUCKFUCK. PERVERT. MOLESTER. RAPIST. GET OFF OF SAKURA." Yelled a forcefull Ino, kicking at Itami. His eyes flickered open, and he groaned. "GET OFF OF SAKURA." Itami became wide-eyed, noticing the position they were in: Itami was laying ontop of Sakura, juices running down the side of her leg, her body sprawled. _SHIT. What the fuck did we do last night?! _Itami quickly stood up, helping Sakura up in the process. A crowd of people were there, which included: A screaming Ino, blushing Hinata, scoffing Neji, curious TenTen, and worst of all.. A shocked Naruto. "S-Sakura.." Naruto staggered, "How.. Why? I thought you loved me! ..Whore." Sakura, infuriated at Naruto's last word, fully woke up and stood firmly..

"**I hate you, Naruto! I love him more!**"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

Alright, end of fifth chapter! Hoped you liked it! R&R. And, don't worry. It's still going to be Naru x Saku. I just decided to add a plot twist.


	6. Chapter 6: I'll Always Love You!

**Hello, people. :) Here is chapter 6! Hope you like it!**

**Thankyou, everyone who reviewed!**

**Advent Griever: Yes, Sasuke was her childhood crush. Once you read this chapter, though, everything will be cleared up.**

**maxslayer10: I purposely made it mean. Early I explained Sakura was on her period, (hey! even if it is anime, things like that still apply!), so thats why. Trust me, you'll find out something interesting in this chapter! And, no, Sakura is not pregnant. xD**

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Chapter 6: I'll Always Love You!**

Naruto stood completely stunned at Sakura's reaction. How could she have done this to him? She loved him. He loved her.. Maybe he was having nightmare.. Yeah! That was probably it! Naruto pinched himself in the forearm, then sighed..

Naruto woke up, dazed. "S-Sakura-chan!?" He murmured, wiping his brow with the back of his sweaty hand. "Yes! Only a night mare.." He shooked his head, energetically hopping out of the bed. _Breakfast, my favourite time of day! _He thought to himself, rubbing his stomach.

He trotted down the staircase, deciding that after breakfast, he'd go see his love, Sakura.

Opening his fridge door, he pulled out a carton of eggs and instant toaster pancakes out of his freezer. He popped the pancakes in the toaster and began preparing scrambled eggs.

Once his meal was prepared, he sat at the table and greedily fed himself.

Naruto left his small house, taking in the fresh air. "Mm." He murmured, beginning to casually stroll to Sakura's house.

"Nar-u-tooo!" Shouted a feminine voice. Obviously, Sakura Haruno. "Whats up? Your not usualy up at this unearthly hour." The female jounin quirked a slender brow, putting one of her hands on her hips as if playing Ms. Serious.

"Hai, Sakura-chan. I just had a nightmare last night, thats all. Thought I'd wake up early." He forced on a smile and embraced his love into a warming hug.

"Oh, Naruto." She pushed herself away from the hug, "Meet Itami Koji-" Sakura was cut off when Naruto suddenly landed his fist on Itami's face.

"Leave Sakura-chan alone! Pervert! Don't touch her! She's mine!" An angered Naruto rose his fist, glaring at him.

"Naruto! What the fuck!? He's my cousin!" Sakura kneeled next to her relative Itami, tending to the wound on his face. Naruto blushed, pulling back his fist awkwardly. His mouth was gaping.

"Shit, sorry Sakura-chan.." He sighed, helping the other man up. Itami began rubbing his cheek, frowning. "Is your cousin the quiet type?" Sakura nodded. "Heh. Reminds me of Sai. Where is he anyways?" Naruto looked left and right, as if searching for Sai.

"He's out in the forest training. Itami and I passed him earlier." She didn't play a smile or a frown, but simply put on an expressionless face. "Anyways, I was just showing Itami around. I think we're done for now. Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

Naruto shook his head, "I've already eaten. Sorry." Sakura nodded.

"Sakura-chan, I'm going to go and see the cherry blossoms. I'll be back later, alright?" Itami spoke up finally. Sakura nodded towards him, and he headed off.

"Well, would you like to go for a stroll, then?" Sakura smiled, clamping her hands behind her back.

"Sure! I'd love too." Naruto laced his fingers with hers, beginning to slowly walk. "Hey, Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll always love you." Naruto grinned, his eyes averted towards the sun.

"Aw, I know that, Naruto-kun." Sakura rested her head upon his shoulder, gazing at the blue sky.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

**Grr! I hate how I constantly write short chapters. xX Sorry, readers. Anyways, R&R!**


	7. Author Note

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Sorry, people. I'm so busy lately, so I won't be able to update for a while. And for chapter 6; I'm sorry if you didn't like it. xD Lately I've just been writing whatever comes to my head, so I couldn't think of a solution; so I made it so he had a nightmare. Sorry everyone if you completely hate me now. x3 Anyways, I'll probably update in 4-5 days. Thanks, everyone.**

**Oh! And to my new readers, I suggest starting from chapter one or three, if your confused. I'd prefer it if you started at chapter one, though. Cause I used to just skip chapters. xD And I garantee you'll be like 'Oh, okay!' instead of, 'Wtf..?' So, yeah!**

**While your waiting for me, why not check out my newer fanfics SasuxSaku ;; GaaxSaku Thanks!**


End file.
